


cold

by ninata



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, enjoy i guess?, not much to say here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninata/pseuds/ninata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The snow and slush dust the sidewalks, and you think that if you could die, right here, you’d be fine with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold

”Kiyotaka, you’re freezin’!”

You bury your face in his chest, pulling his jacket around the two of you as you squeeze your eyes shut.

There is something about Mondo Oowada that radiates warmth. He is an eternity of sunshine, he is a lifetime of happiness you don’t even know you deserve.

You rub your nose in his shirt.

"You’re gonna get snot on me!"

"Nonsense. You should know not to complain so much, Mondo!"

He grabs your head, and messes up your hair roughly, growling. To most people, this experience would be terrifying; but it’s Mondo. Mondo, Mondo, Mondo- the sweetest man on the planet, gentle touches and gentle eyes and gentle hands, he’s scared and confused, he is angry and hurt and you are the mouse that plucks the thorn from his lion paw.

"Waaaah…Mondo! Stop that!"

"You stop stealin’ my warm, you little moocher!"

"I simply cannot help myself! Share your warmth with me!"

"Jesus..!" You peek up at him. His face is flushed, whether from the cold or your closeness with him. "C-C’mon, man! People are going to see!"

And for once, you don’t care.

For once, you aren’t afraid of PDA, you aren’t afraid of the public’s opinion. You aren’t afraid of anyone else’s opinion. You just want to be with him, just for a few minutes…

"Look, we can share warmth all we want b-back when we’re at the apartment, alright…?" It appears that he lost steam half way through the sentence. You laugh robustly, nuzzling his chest, standing up straighter and kissing his chin. You find his gloved hands and take them in yours. He doesn’t pull away, averting his eyes and- yes, he’s definitely blushing. Here, you laugh again, you peck his nose and step back, still holding his hand, leading him back to the apartment you share. Warm. He is so, so warm, grumbling as you walk with him, idle chatter filling the cold air as he brushes his undyed, dark brown hair out of his eyes. His warm lilac eyes look so much more beautiful without that eyeliner on.

...But even then, even when he had his ridiculous bosozoku hairstyle and outrageous make up, even when he sneered and scowled and heckled you…

You always loved him. You always will.

Under the kotatsu is warm. Curled up next to him is warm. You could never sleep easily on the floor, but you’re getting drowsy with him pressing kisses to your face, his warm hands holding your face in that careful, soft way. He’s always afraid of hurting you, but you’d beat his ass if he even tried.

You love Mondo Oowada.

He buries his face in your neck, and you let out a long sigh. You could stay like this for a hundred years- a thousand years, a million, a billion, a trillion years.


End file.
